Daken
Daken is the alias of the mutant Akihiro. Powers Daken is a mutant possessing various superhuman attributes, some of which are very similar to those of his father. Regenerative Healing Factor: Daken's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing factor that allows him to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissues. Daken has shown the ability to regenerated damaged/missing limbs and organs. Daken has also healed from injuries sustained as a result of being severely beaten by the Thing within a matter of minutes. *''Foreign Chemical Immunity:'' Daken's natural healing also affords him the immunity to all poisons and drugs, except in massive doses (but will still fully heal). *''Disease Immunity:'' Due to his highly efficient immune system, Daken is immune to all Earthly diseases, infections and disorders, he's impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to disease and anthrax, smallpox and HIV. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Skin, bone, and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses:'' Daken's sense of sight, smell, and hearing are all heightened to some degree of superhuman accuracy. He can see much further and with greater clarity than a normal human, even retaining much of this clarity even in near total darkness. Daken's hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling him to detect sounds normal human's can't and sounds they ordinarily could but at much greater distances. Daken's sense of smell is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Daken is able to run and move at speed superior to those of any Olympic athlete, and is capable of reaching speeds of 40 mph. *''Superhuman Stamina:As is the case with his father, Daken's healing factor has augmented the efficiency of his musculature, causing it to produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. As with most of his other powers, the full limits of his physical stamina isn't known. He can, however, exert himself for at least 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *Superhuman Agility:'' Daken's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Daken's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Longevity:'' His healing factor grants him an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process at a much slower pace than a normal human. Though he was born sometime in the 1946, he retains the health, appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. *'Retractable Bone Claws:' Daken possesses three retractable claws housed beneath the skin and muscle of his foreamrs; two on the top of his hands and one underneath. Daken's bone claws have been shown to be black in color with a very rough texture in contrast to the light color and smooth texture of his father's claws in their natural state. Daken ha stwo claws which emerge from between the skin of his first and third knuckles. These claws are much harder and denser than normal human bone and their natural shape provides them with a razor sharp edge capable of easily slicing through flesh and bone very easily, and able to penetrate metals as durable as Iron Man's armor. Pheromone Control: Daken possesses another unique ability, the full nature of which is unknown. Daken has demonstrated the ability to manipulate his pheromones for the purpose of suppressing his own scent to such a degree that even Wolverine's senses are unable to detect him. He can also use his pheromones to manipulate the emotional state and sensory perceptions of other beings. He has been known to use this power to instil intense fear, happiness, depression, sexual arousal, and a false sense of security to other beings. This allows him to seemingly appear where enemies can't see him, enabling him to inflect damage before an opponent realizes it. Such tactics give opponents the belief that he can either teleport or move at superhuman speeds, though he stated during his fight with Deadpool that he doesn't possess either of those powers. His pheromone powers appear to be physical in nature, not psionic. He also uses this ability against Spider-Man when Spider-Man attempts to infiltrate the Dark Avengers, he tells Spider-Man his abilities allow him to distort enemies, hinder their depth perception and visual acuity, causing the hero to fight sluggishly. Daken used this power unconsciously during his youth and formative years, which was a primary reason his adoptive mother didn't love him, though the mysterious Romulus has taught him to consciously use and control it. This power was used during his romance with Karla Sofen and to confuse his male teammates by instilling romantic feelings in them. He also appears to have great knowledge as to the capabilities of pheromones in general as well as their taste and smell. In conjunction with his enhanced senses and knowledge of pheromones, he can expertly judge the emotional/physical state of those around him, both animal and human. Empathy: As a by-product is his pheromone control, Daken has the ability to psionically sense and/or manipulate the emotions of other people. Telepathic Immunity: Daken has also demonstrated a high resistance to telepathy. His mind contains a "trap" awaiting anyone foolishly attempting to delve too deep into his head. Presumably this was put into place by Romulus. This trap potentially gives him the ability to control the telepath who has entered his mind. It also may be able to restore lost memories, as seen in the X-Men; Original Sin storyline. Miss Sinister tried to implant false memories into him, but he abruptly regained his true memories. Daken's telepathic immunity is in no way related to Wolverine's mental blocks, which were made by his healing factor erasing painful memories. Retractable Muramasa Claws (formerly): Daken has had the claws which extend from the underside of his wrist bonded with a broken piece of the Muramasa Blade. The Tinkerer, who bonded the broken piece to Daken's claws, has also implanted artificial housings that act as sheathes inside Daken's wrists that are made of Adamantium. According to the Tinkerer, the substance the Muramasa blade is composed of would severely damage Daken's soft body tissues, hence the presence of the Adamantium sheathes. However, the Tinkerer has explained that the bonded claws can be broken and that Daken only use them in certain situations, such as using them only when he's sure he can deliver a wound without the possibility of the claws being damaged. As they're bonded with the broken shard, they were capable of inflicting wounds that greatly nullify the efficiency of accelerated healing factors. Even those with highly advanced healing factors, such as Wolverine, require several days to fully heal even minor cuts with the blade and the blade is capable of inflicting wounds that would be immediately fatal. Wolverine has cut out both of these claws with the Muramasa blade. Although the claws themselves will grow back, they will no longer possess the Muramasa coating, as it is not a genetic ability. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Marvel Characters Category:Males Category:Regeneration Category:Foreign Chemical Immunity Category:Disease Immunity Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Vision Category:Superhuman Smell Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Delayed Aging Category:Retractable Claws Category:Pheromone Manipulation Category:Scent Suppression Category:Empathic Manipulation Category:Empathy Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Four Horsemen of Apocalypse Category:Horsemen of Death